Thank you, Mikasa
by LeiaOswald
Summary: It's school time, and Sasha Blouse has her eye on a certain dark haired girl. MikaSha...
**Attack on Titan-**

 **MikaSha (Mikasa x Sasha)**

 **I absolutely love this pairing!**

 **It's one of my favourites, and I set up this account not too long ago so I could write a fanfic!**

 **Also, if you like this and you have twitter, go ahead and follow mikxsx_ackerman !**

 **This is an AU**

 **That's all I have to say**

 **Oh!**

 **And I don't own any of these characters or Shingeki no Kyojin!**

 **-Leia Oswald**

It was history class, and all Sasha could think about was _her_. The girl that everyone adored.

 _Mikasa Ackerman_.

Her dark, shortish hair glimmered in the light, and it ever so gracefully fluttered behind her. Not one guy in the school didn't fantasise about her, and some girls had their eye in her too. Every guy wanted her. Except the one Mikasa liked.

 _Eren Jaeger_.

Mikasa was always with him, and that made most guys jealous. Eren obviously wasn't aware of her feelings, otherwise he'd be all over her. Sometimes Sasha felt sorry for Mikasa, always chasing after the _one_ guy who was blind when it came to her feelings.

"Blouse!" The teacher's voice boomed as he glared at her, very aware of the fact she wasn't paying attention.

Sasha's mind snapped back into reality, where she was the centre of attention, all eyes on her. _Except Mikasa's_. The ravenette was looking out the window, staring at the trees and how the leaves fluttered in the wind.

"S-Sorry, sir!" She said, looking down to the ground to avoid eye-contact with her furious teacher.

The teacher sat back down, and told everyone to take out their textbooks and turn to page 394.

Everyone fumbled around and got out their textbooks, flipping through the pages until they found the selected one.

"I'm going to get something from the printer. Behave while I'm gone!" The teacher shouted as he exited the classroom.

As this was happening, someone from the back spoke.

"'Bet Sasha was thinking about Connie..or potatoes.."

Some people snickered, while others actually laughed.

"N-No I wasn't!" Sasha replied, an angry tone lingering in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure you weren't," They sarcastically commented.

"I wasn't!"

"Oh, really? Then, who were you thinking about?" someone laughed.

"I...I can't say..!"

"Huh, so you were thinking about Connie..." A girl added.

"H-Hey! If she doesn't want to say, then you shouldn't force her too!" A blonde girl that went by the name Krista butted in.

"Shut it, princess," One of the boys snapped back.

"All of you need to stop and leave Sasha alone..." Mikasa sighed.

 _Gasp!_

Everyone was whispering things like-

"D-Did Mikasa just speak?" "Oh crap...they're all in trouble!" "She just stuck up for potato girl!" "Does she have a thing for Sasha?"

Everyone was glaring at Mikasa with surprised eyes.

"M-Mikasa..." Sasha muttered to herself.

Before anything else could happen, the teacher walked in.

"ALL OF YOU! GET BACK TO WORK!" He boomed.

20 minutes later, the lunch bell rang and everyone shoved their stuff into their bags and walked out of the classroom. Mikasa rushed over to Eren and started to walk with him, while Sasha got pushed around slightly, making her last to get out of the classroom.

Sasha sighed and made her way to the cantine, where she was greeted by food. She purchased a sandwich and a bottle of water. The girl sat herself down at a nearby table, which was deserted. Taking a big bite out of her sandwich, Sasha's eyes wondered around the crowded room, until her eyes picked up dark, glimmering hair.

" _Mikasa..."_ Sasha thought, _"You are so beautiful."_

She was staring at the ravenette, tranfixed by the beauty of the pale girl.

" _Oh, how I wish you were mine..."_

Sasha was interrupted, as the same blonde girl from earlier sat opposite her.

"H-Hey, Sasha..." Krista smiled.

"Oh!" She was startled, "Krista! Hey...thanks for sticking up for me earlier..!"

Krista giggled, "It's not me you should be thanking. It's _Mikasa_..."

Sasha's heart galloped at the mention of her name.

"I guess so..." The brunette put her half-eaten sandwich down, and she stood up.

Krista smiled at her while she began to walk towards Mikasa.

The pale girl was sitting opposite Eren, who was busy laughing and talking with some guys, while Mikasa took small bites out of her sandwich.

"H-Hey, Mi-Mikasa..."

"Hm?" Mikasa looked at Sasha.

"Thanks for s-sticking up for me earlier..."

"No problem," The ravenette _slightly_ smiled, and she averted her eyes back to her food.

 _Thump Thump_

" _Did Mikasa just_ smile _at me?!"_ The brunette thought as she turned around and began to walk back to her table.

 **So, that was chapter one, and I know it's a bit short, but I'm having bad writer's block right now...**


End file.
